User talk:Acornleaf
Re:Charart Here's your charart request! Ask me for changes! 23:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Why are you making a new wiki when you already have the catclans? a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here... 01:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I can help with your wiki if you want. I can be an admin. Tell me what your wiki is about and what I should do on my talkpage. 01:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Are you going to answer me? a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here... 01:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So I am guessing you do not like the idea? a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here... 01:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) then will you check your talk page then? a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here...01:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Let me check. If not, I proposed we could make a wiki about roleplay but instead of cats make it about wolves... a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here...01:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nope, sorry. You have to make quality edits for at least a week before I'll make you one. Note the "must be a quality member" message on my talk page. 02:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) yes! Stalking you. What you need? 23:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ok. Will try! Stalking you. What you need? 23:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I can't make a tabby. Sorry. Stalking you. What you need? 00:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) One question, there are many tabby stripe types on the apprentice tutorial, do you want a wavy, thin, y-tabby, marbled, or dappled tabby? 19:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Request Okay, here it is, but reading above I really think you should start making more contributive edits. 20:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Go to this page and make a new heading titled, in your case, Mistystar (Alt. D) ~ For Approval. Then post your charart in that section (make it full sized not icon) and write any this you want to say about it and leave your signature. You can ask for comments too. 17:42, January 16, 2012 (UTC) There should be a small bow on there that says "Normal t..." click that and then click on the big text that says "Heading 2" Then write the heading in that big text (make sure to add a link to the charact's name) then when you write the stuff about it change the text back to normal. 17:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Highlight her name then click the chain buttom next to the italics button. a box will come up and then click ok. 17:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry no, I'm very bad at coding x_x you could ask this user I know she makes Sigs. 18:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Siggie You can choose a font from here and it'd be best if you could pick out a color from here and tell me that code. Also, just be a bit more specific on how you want the siggie to look. 18:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Why hello! I was stalking people userpages and came across you! I'm Acornflight by the way. =) Welcome to the wiki! Acornflight Have aHappy New Year! 18:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Cool so have you joined the PCA? If so just ignore me. I'm still new here so I don't know all the projects still. =) Acornflight Have aHappy New Year! 18:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay! A friend! =) I'm trying to figure out how to put my charart in my charcat. x) It's not working very well! XD Acornflight Have aHappy New Year! 19:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure, I will! 22:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) If you want to learn how, you could look at her apprentice image and copy the muzzle from that. Also, please use proper spelling, but if it's really hard to do that, I don't blame you. 22:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You have to wait for a senior warrior or above to approve the request. 01:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Saving with Layers on Pixlr You asked how to save with layers on pixlr, I can show you. #After making your image with the layers, go to Save... #Click the dropdown menu where it determines what extension you save as. #The bottom one should say PXD (Layered Pixlr Image). Select that. #It should save as layers. Need help again, apply for a mentor, or ask someone in the project. 22:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: On pixlr, you must unlock the background layer and then just erase the white from there. 18:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Character Art? Um.. How about a longhaired, deputy calico she-cat with green eyes? Thanks :3 ~Fallen Thanks acornleaf! :D This is Mistyleap I would like the chart purple with flower on it, I really don't know and don't really care what it looks like. P.S please make it look good. Mistyleap 23:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It's Mistyleap 23:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) agian I was just woundering how to make a warrior cat. Get back to me as soon as possible. Your only Mistyleap 23:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I love it thanks.Mistyleap 02:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Acornleaf I was just woundering how to make a warrior cat. Your so good at it. so when you get this message can your please get back to me as soon as possible and list it in steps please.Your friend Mistyleap 00:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for sending it.Mistyleap 01:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) xD Okey. 17:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Kk ;) 17:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Rank: Apprentice Gender: Female Fur Color: Tortoiseshell with a white muzzle and white paws Fur Length: Short-margerine Re: There you go. :3 22:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Multiple Accounts Users are permitted only one account. In accordance, we have blocked this one and you will be expected to use your original (if you really want, we can block the other one instead, just let me know). 14:29, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Kitsu this is the only way i can reach you is through my own talk so could you please block my old account insteadof this one if any other user sees this please tell kitsu to look 17:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) : The block has been shifted. But for the record, the email you sent was suficient. Getting a ton of messages about the situation does not make me deal with it any faster. In fact, because I have a bunch of extra correspondence to do, it acctually makes me take longer. 15:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) : So when will the block be "lifted" yet again if another user sees this please ask kitsu to look 22:01, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I have corrected it /already/. Your sarcasm in dealing with this isn't very welcome. It's either a cacheing issue on your machine or perhaps you're caught up in one of the IP bans (multiple people use a single IP) that were issued yesterday. If that's the case, you'll just have to ride it out. I'll double check some settings to see what I can do, but I can't make promises. In the meantime, try clearing your cache. In the future, don't count on other people to do your dirty work. Just email me and you'll get help much quicker. That's why I make my email available. 13:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) PCA Reservations Acornleaf, I was looking through the reservation table, and I noticed you have two loners reserved. As of now, you may only have one reserved. Please pick from the ones you have reserved, or find another one. If you don't, I'll be forced to randomly choose one for you, until you either get the image approved or find another one to do. Please keep this in mind next time you reserve an image. 06:52, February 9, 2012 (UTC) acorn, help! acornleaf, help! dragonfrost stole the charart you made for me! look on her page for proof. thats dragonstar!DragonStar ✯ power of the dragon! 18:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Ignore that^^. What happened was this: Dragonfrost was the one who originally had the file called Dragonstar.png. However, that version had gotten deleted from the wiki. The link to the image on their profile was never removed, and it restored itself when the file was re-uploaded. Simple as that. No art theft involved. It was a simple redlink mistake. 18:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) never mind. never mind, cloudskye fixed it:)DragonStar ✯ power of the dragon! 18:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Mistyleap. I was woundering if you would like to make me a calico she-cat warrior with ice blue eye's since you did such a good job on the silver tabby that you made me last time. Please and Thank you. Mistyleap